Sebastian and Ciel: A Fighting Chance
by nyxkere666
Summary: When a game of chess becomes a little too personal, Ciel realizes that Sebastian actually has feelings and can be hurt. Ciel must then realize his own feelings, but will he realize them too late?
1. Chapter 1 The Chess Game

** "Good morning, young master," Sebastian said as he pulled back the curtains. The sunlight hit Ciel's eyes, and he groaned, rolling over to hide his face from it. Sebastian walked over to the tray, pouring his master a cup of his morning tea. Ciel sighed and sat up, blinking against the sudden light. He took the cup and sniffed it.**

** "Earl Grey?"**

** "Only the best for my young master," Sebastian replied, reaching into the closet and pulling out Ciel's outfit for today. Ciel quickly drained his cup, laying it back on the tray.**

** Sebastian unbottoned his night shirt and pulled it over his head. **

** "What is my scheduel for today?" Ciel asked, yawning as he was dressed. **

** "Today you are free to do whatever you please, young master," Sebastian smiled, tying the bow around Ciel's neck. "A rare day it is, wouldn't you say?" He pulled the eye patch over Ciel's right eye, tying it in place snuggly.**

** "Yes, it is rare that I should have a day off," Ciel agreed, stretching.**

** "Well then, young master, what shall you do today?"**

** "I honostly don't know at the moment," Ciel answered. "I might just work on my papers today. Just because I have a day off, doesn't mean I'm going to lolly gag about like some fool." **

** Sebastian bowed slightly. "Of course not, young master. But, if I may suggest, perhaps you take some time off your work to enjoy the day? Perhaps a game of chess later?"**

** "Who would I play against? Meyrin would knock it over, Finny wouldn't be able to comprehend it, and Bardroy would most likely get angry and blow it up or something."**

** Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, those three would not be the best for that game. How about a match between us, young master?"**

** Ciel blinked, caught off guard. **_**Sebastian wants to challenge me to chess? I've never played him before...**_

** "I supose so, seeing as you're the only one left. Besides Tanaka, but I doubt he'd play it with me." **

** A small voice sounded outside the room. "Hoh hoh hoh!" **

** Ciel facepalmed, sighing. "No, Tanaka would not be up to a game of chess." **

** "Then I shall go prepare the chess board, young master," Sebastian bowed, smiling as he stepped out of the room. **

** Ciel sighed and stood, stretching out his legs. **_**A day off, eh? Whatever will I do with my time?**_

** Ciel sat down at the chess board, eyeing Sebastian. Sebastian sat down across from him, smiling softly. **_**What is he planning? Shouldn't he be working right now, anyway?**_

** "Sebastian, don't you have work to be doing?"**

** "Everything is already taken care of, my lord," Sebastian answered, setting the chess pieces out. Ciel sighed and set up his white pieces, ready for the battle.**

** Two hours later, they were still going at it. Ciel had never played anyone so intelligent before. **_**Well, he is always good at everything, isn't he? Surely there's something he cannot handle?**_

** Ciel smirked, forming an idea in his mind. **_**Let's see what he thinks of this!**_** He moved his knight forward, leaving his King unguarded. **

** Sebastian tilted his head, a little confused. To leave your King unguarded...such a foolish move. He took the bait and moved his Queen. **

** "I believe that is a check mate, young master," Sebastian stated smugly. "Meaning that I have won."**

** Ciel frowned. **_**Damn it, he doesn't play mercfully, does he?**_

** "Fine, you win. But only because you are good at everything."**

** "Good at everything? I would have never dreamed of hearing such high praise from my young master."**

** "I'm not saying it, it's only the truth!" Ciel sputtered, blushing. "If it's the truth, then...then so be it!"**

** Sebastian smiled. "It may seem to be the truth, but in fact, there is one thing that I am not a master in."**

** Ciel blinked. **_**One thing?**_** "And what would that be?"**

** Sebastian looked down at the chess board, seeming to be in deep thought.**

** "I can cook, clean, play chess, and fight...But there is one thing that I cannot do."**

** "Well then, what is it?" **

** Sebastian looked up at Ciel.**

** "I cannot make you happy." **

** Ciel's heart skipped a beat. **_**W-what? **_

** Suddenly, Sebastian stood and began clearing the chess board, a soft blotch of pink tinting his pale cheeks.**

** "Young master, I do believe it is time for me to check on the lunch preparations," Sebastian said quickly, gathering the chess board and the pieces. He bowed slightly and headed for the door.**

** "S-Sebastian, wait!" Ciel called. Sebastian stopped, turning his face away. Ciel stood, blinking.**

** "What do you mean?" **

** "My lord, I really must -"**

** "Tell me what you mean! That's an order!" **

** The room grew colder between them. Sebastian sighed and turned, facing Ciel.**

** "You are always so depressed, so...cold. And I cannot do anything to make you happy. You seem so lonely all the time...Wait, that's what it is, isn't it? You are lonely. Young master, maybe it would be good for you to get out and socialize with others your own age for once?"**

** "I don't need anyone!" Ciel snapped, blushing and looking away. "I don't need them...that's why I have you!" **

** Ciel's eyes widdened, and he quickly turned to hide his face. **_**What the Hell did I just say?**_

** Sebastian stood there, shocked.**

** "Y-young master?"**

** "I'm not lonely, alright? I'm only lonely when you aren't around, so just - just...drop it!" **

** There was a sudden thud as the chess board and pieces fell to the floor. Ciel turned, opening his mouth to shout something to Sebastian about being so careless, when he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. **

** His eyes widdened, and his heart melted. **_**S-Sebastian's hugging me!**_

** "Young master," Sebastian sighed, holding tightly to Ciel. "You have no idea how...how happy that makes me...to know that you actually care about me." **

** Ciel blinked, taken off guard again. **_**Happy? Because of what I said?**_

** "I never said I cared about you!" Ciel snapped, pushing Sebastian away. "I just said I don't feel so lonely when you're around, that is all!"**

** The room suddenly grew dark. **

** "Oh. So I'm just another pawn to you, like all the rest?" **

** Ciel turned to look up at Sebastian, and gasped when he saw a glowing anger in his eyes. He backed away, truly afraid.**

** "I-I didn't say that either!"**

** "Is that all I am to you, master? Another piece in your stupid game?"**

** "Sebastian, stop talking nonsense! I never said that, you're just assuming -"**

** "Talking nonsesense, am I?" Sebastian grabbed Ciel, pressing him against the wall. "Then tell me, master, what am I to you? A pawn? A plaything in your silly games?"**

** "N-no, of course not!" **

** "Then what am I?"**

** "You're a demon!"**

** The room went completely silent. Sebastian let go of Ciel and headed for the door. **

** "Of course. How could anyone love such a foul monster as I?" Sebastian left the room, slamming the door behind him.**

** Ciel fell down into the chair, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. He had never be afraid of Sebastian. Not once. But when he saw that anger in his eyes...**

** And then when he saw the pain, the one emotion that Ciel thought a demon - no, Sebastian - couldn't be capable of feeling...**

** He blinked quickly, hiding his face in his hands. He had actually hurt Sebastian's feelings. Ciel felt like curling into a ball. **_**But I've never cared about hurting others before, so why should I care about hurting him? After all, he's just my butler...**_

** No. It had grown to be more than master and servant. Ciel had grown to...to care for Sebastian. He might have grown to even...to even love him...**

** Ciel jumped up, grabbing his coat. He rushed to Tanaka, demanding him to take him to the one person that would be able to answer all his questions.**

** The Undertaker. **


	2. Chapter 2 My Love

** "You want to know if demons have hearts?" The Undertaker sat on his favorite coffin, regarding the boy happily. "My, my, what a rash question indeed. Might I ask what led you to this question, lord?"**

** "It's personal," Ciel replied, looking away. "I...I think I hurt Sebastian's feelings...I didn't even know demons could feel anything..."**

** "Ahh, I see now," Undertaker laughed. "You've grown on that butler of yours, haven't you? Not to worry, your secret's safe with me."**

** "Wh-what are you going on about?"**

** "Hehehe, lord you cannot hide the truth from me. Although, maybe you haven't figured out the truth for yourself. Oh, such drama!"**

** "All I want to know is do demons have hearts. Just answer my question."**

** The Undertaker laughed, clearly enjoying this. "Well, seeing as this is such a personal question, I won't ask you for payment this time. And yes, demons do have hearts. But then again, those who choose to use their hearts are considered the weak ones of the bunch. Demons are meant to be cruel and vile, not like your butler you have, who wouldn't do well with his kind I think."**

** "So...they can actually feel things?"**

** "Well, sure. They can get hurt and they can even fall in love..." **

** Ciel thought this over. **_**So, I did hurt his feelings earlier. Wait, they can love?**_

** "Love? But they're demons, I didn't think they could love anything."**

** "Ahh, but that's the trick, isn't it? To wrap a demon around your finger, you gotta be worthy of it's love. Ya see, demons take a strong liking to those who can manipulate and rule others with just a slap of the wrist. No wonder that butler of yours has grown fond of you, lord. I'd say he even thinks of you more than his meal by now, don't you?"**

** Ciel looked down. **_**No, I'm just his dinner. I'm nothing to him.**_

__**"Thank you for your time, Undertaker." Ciel left, feeling a little better now that he knew a bit more about demons. But still...there was that uncertain thought that kept repeating itself in his mind. Does Sebastian care about me more than just food?**

** "Sebastian, come to me." Ciel took off his eyepatch in his bedroom, his heart pounding. **_**I can't believe I'm going through with this...**_

** Sebastian appeared, his eyes downcast. "You called for me, my lord?" **

** "I did. I have a few questions for you, and I want you to answer them honostly. Sebastian, am I just another soul to you, or do you actually care about me?" **

** Sebastian's eyes widden, clearly taken aback by the bold question.**

** "M-my lord! What a...what a personal question to ask me."**

** "Answer it."**

** "I...I do care about you, as you've already guessed from my outburst this morning. I...I never wanted you to see that side of me, and I do apollogize for it."**

** "Don't apollogize. I've never seen you act that way, and I...I'm not sorry to have seen it. Now, for my last question..." Ciel stepped closer to Sebastian, looking up into his red eyes. "Do you love me?" **

** Sebastian suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Is this just another game to you? Seeing how far you can go until I finally break?"**

** Ciel blinked, confused. "What are you talking about? Of course this isn't a game, how dare you say something like that to me! If you don't love me, fine! But that won't stop me from loving you, because I do!"**

** The room went silent. Ciel gasped, realizing what he just said...And realizing that it was the truth. **_**I love Sebastian**_**.**

** All of the times Sebastian saved him, all of the times he had stood by his side through the pain and the hardships, all of the time he had been there to care for him when no one else had.**

** Everything that he had done for Ciel...Ciel had grown to love him after it all. Now, as Ciel stared into Sebastian's eyes, did he realize just how much he wanted to be loved by this demon. He felt tears swell in his eyes, and he turned away, trying to hide them from the very man that he loved.**

** Sebastian blinked as he saw the boy shaking before him. There was no doubt about it, Ciel was crying.**

** "Young master..."**

** "D-don't. Just d-don't say it. D-don't lie t-to me and tell me you feel the same! I don't want to hear your lies!"**

** Sebastian stepped forward and turned Ciel towards him. He looked down at the crying boy, and felt his heart melt.**

** "**_**Ciel.**_**"**

** Ciel's eyes widdened at the use of his name. His name, coming from Sebastian...**

** Sebastian placed his hands on either side of Ciel's face, leaning in closer. "Ciel Phantomhive...I love you more than words can describe. I have never felt this way about anyone or anything...To know that you also feel the same about me, well...I have never been happier in my entire worthless demon life."**

** Ciel slowly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him closer. Sebastian leaned in and pressed his lips softly to the boy's, closing his eyes.**

** Ciel sighed and melted into the kiss, letting everything in his mind go. All the stress, all the pain and heartbreak, everything...He let it go. Everything that he felt for Sebastian replaced all of it, and left him feeling more loved than he had ever felt before.**

** He was lifted and carried to his bed. He lay down, his lips still connected to Sebastian's. He didn't protest when his clothing was removed. He didn't protest when Sebastian's hand roamed down his body. He didn't protest when he was finally consumed by the love, by the pure love of Sebastian. **

** The only time he protested was when it was over. Ciel laid his head on Sebastian's chest, feeling the cold smoothness of the man's body. He sighed and listened to the calming sound of his heart beat, and slowly closed his eyes. **

** "Sebastian," he whispered. **

** "Yes, my lord?"**

** "For once...I am truly happy." **

** Sebastian smiled, holding Ciel even tighter in his arms. "Then I have finally mastered the one thing I never could?"**

** Ciel smirked, opening his eyes to look at Sebastian.**

** "Don't think I'll make that easy for you, Sebastian. Just because I'm happy now..." Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel.**

** "My master does love his games," he sighed happily. "Then this means I'll have to keep making you happy, doesn't it?"**

** "Sebastian, say my name again." **

** "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. My love." **

**THE END!**


End file.
